Underneath the Misletoe
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: “I’m not one to break traditions,” he whispered... "Neither am I," she breathed...“Goodbye,” he mouthed and she looked at him in panic... Hearts left under the misletoe and found once again. OneShot!


**The whole story is NOT in 3rd person. I just wanted to let you know. **

* * *

**December 24, 1917**

She watched the small dance floor of the house become fuller. She watched the ball gowns swish among the feet of ladies and the men stand strong and lead them. She watched as the lights made the parlor's wooden floor twinkle. Mistletoe hung in corners almost invisible waiting for someone to be caught underneath it.

Someone played a piano near bye but she couldn't spot where. The tune was slow yet had an air of Christmas to it. She watched the flame flicker on the small Christmas tree. It was beautiful and she sat out of it. Obeying her mother's words to sit and look beautiful and not to mingle with the guest.

'Let a man come to you,' her mother had told her. So she looked out at the crowd and turned her eyes to the frosted window near her. The snow flakes fluttered down and stuck to the glass. The home she was in was unfamiliar to her.

She had never really been in it, she had heard of the Cullen's parties, but this was the first time she was allowed to actually go. Her mother praying she would meet a bachelor.

Isabella wasn't interested in it at all. She listened to her mother and tried her best to look beautiful even though she felt far from it. The music picked a faster tempo and happier holiday tune.

She smiled at the music and could imagine gentle fingers flowing over the ivory keys. The piano had always been her favorite instrument. It was so beautiful and made such lovely sounds. She loved to drag her fingers over the white keys and feel the smoothness underneath her finger tips.

Stroking the mahogany wood and trying to play a simple tune. Isabella was never really good at it but she loved it none the less.

"Would you care to dance?" a soft voice asked and Isabella was brought out of her thoughts as she looked at the young gentleman. He looked no older than her age. Perhaps a couple years her senior. But she couldn't tell.

Handsome, he was. His shaggy red hair and glowing green eyes that made her nod her head to his question. A stunning smile lit his face and he offered her hand as he led her to the dance floor.

The didn't talk at first, but others smiled as they watched the young couple dance. Isabella's mother was no where in sight.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked lightly and she blushed. She wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because he treated her like she was something special and he was lucky to be dancing with her. Maybe it was just his looks or his eyes. It could even have been his voice, so silky soft.

"Isabella Higgen," she said softly and he smiled making her heart beat faster than normal. Blood was rushing to her face brightening her cheeks. "Yours?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen," he said with a smile. Cullen? She knew that name and it was then she realized his family was hosting this party. The Cullens were a wealthy family and she knew then he was out of her league. She felt her heart drop just a bit more.

She decided to let that go for now. She wanted to dance with this amazingly handsome man and she would.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," he said after a few minutes.

"No, I wouldn't suppose so, this is my first time attending your parties and I must say, it's lovely," she complimented and he smiled making his holiday eyes twinkle.

"Thank you, but it's my mother who out shines herself in these. There more for her adult friends, I find them a bit boring," he sighed and she laughed.

"Your siblings don't entertain you," she asked.

"My siblings do the smart thing and sneak off once mother is busy enough," he said with a smirk.

"Why don't you then?"

"Would you accompany me?" he asked and she bit her lip. The party really was a bore and she could see her mother talking to the Swans. Her mother had been trying to set her up with there youngest son, for as long as she could remember.

"I would love, too, but I'm afraid I can't stray far," she said and he only smiled as she pulled her along the dancing and laughing guest. Her took her to an empty hall way and started walking toward a door.

He opened it and led her to the wrap around porch that surrounded the home. The railing was covered in glittering snow and roof protected the porch from collecting any of the falling snow flakes.

It was cold but Isabella barely felt it. The cold caressed her cheeks and turned them bright red. Her fingers began to go numb, but this didn't bother her.

"We could escape with out going far at all," he whispered and she followed his gaze. The porch must have been at the back of the house. She could see a frozen river just a few yards away from the house and the once green grass was covered in a soft blanket of white snow.

The sky was black as pitch but you could make out the white glowing dots that were the stars.

"It's such a lovely view," she whispered and he chuckled sending a cloud of white in front of his face.

"I like to think of it as a sanctuary," he breathed.

She nodded she could tell why.

You could hear the faint sounds of the piano follow them and he smirked once again sending her heart into a frenzy. "Care to dance?" he asked and she nodded.

They twirled and danced and Isabella felt as though she was on a cloud.

"I don't believe I've ever gotten a reason in why you don't join your siblings," she asked knowing Edward was the youngest of three Cullen children. Mary and Emmett, she had seen them in school but never really talked to them.

"I find that quite a bore also. I'd rather stay and help my mother anyway. You never know who you'll meet," he said his eyes darkening just a bit.

"Have you've met anyone, special?" she asked playing along.

"I can't be sure. There was this one person, but…" he trailed off and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked and his eyes traveled upward.

"Mistletoe," he whispered and her head snapped up and she realized she was underneath it…with Edward Cullen.

"Well look at that," she managed to say while her heart started to beat at an unhealthy pace.

"I'm not one to break traditions," he whispered staring at her with his dark green eyes.

"Neither am I," she breathed amazed at her boldness, but her blush didn't fail her. Her cheeks brightened and he gently traced over them with his thumbs. He grasped her chin and leaned down.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath trace over her face caressing her lips before his lips gently touched hers. It was soft and lasted nothing more than a moment before he pulled away and looked above her shoulder.

She turned to see her mother open the door and smile at her. "There you are Isabella. I've been looking everywhere for you. Mr. Swan has been dying to meet you," she gushed and took her by the arm as she began to drag her away from Edward. Her mother hadn't even noticed him. She met his eyes and could see the bit of sadness hiding in there.

"Goodbye," he mouthed and she looked at him in panic.

Her mother dragged her inside. She wanted to pull away and run towards him but she couldn't find the strength. She wasn't brave enough.

She never did see Edward Cullen after that night.

She married to Swan and she heard he married too.

Still that faithful night on the faithful porch, they left both there hearts under the mistletoe that Christmas Eve.

-

-

-

**December 23, 2008**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**BELLA**_

I felt like crying. It was just my luck that I wouldn't be able to visit my family over the holiday seasons. It just had to be my plane that would get 'delayed' but really no one was going to leave this airport tonight on a plane.

No one on my flight that is.

Alice was going to kill me. She wanted me to meet her brothers but I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be able to put the star on top of the tree which they left me to do, every year it was my job. I wouldn't bake cookies with my mother and make sure she didn't burn them.

I wouldn't be able to give them my gifts.

I wouldn't be able to get my gifts. I didn't mind that too much but I was disappointed. I loved seeing Alice jump up and down with excitement while I took off the wrapping paper or the way I would tease her and open it super slowly.

The way she'd tell me I was just like her brother and snatch away the box to open it herself.

I was going to miss having the stupid snow ball fight I hated but loved so much.

I was going to miss it all because the stupid weather. I wasn't going to be able to find all the secret spots where Alice hung the mistletoe and rearrange it on her so she wouldn't be able to dodge them and I would.

I wouldn't be able to tease her and drop a piece of coal in her stocking.

I was going to miss it all and I could feel the tears start to trickle down my cheeks.

"Mind if I join you?" a gentle voice asked and I looked up.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart started pounding in my chest. The man standing in front of me, I knew I had met before. His green eyes sparkled in the light and his smile lightened his whole face.

My lips seemed to tingle and I raised my hand to them.

Suddenly flashes of snow, mistletoe, ball gowns, and dancing flashed in my mind.

"Not at all," I said quickly trying to compose myself. He took the seat right across from me and smiled.

"Have we met before?" he asked out of the blue and I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing, but I don't believe we have. I'm Bella," I said and held out my hand. He grasped it and kissed my knuckles.

"Edward," he said and I blushed as he released my hand. The name rung a bell but I couldn't tell from where.

"Flight canceled?" he asked and I nodded. "Well it's 'delayed' until we get better weather, but who are we kidding, those winds don't look like there gonna lighten up anytime soon. I'm just waiting until they tell me the flight really is canceled and I can get my money back," I said taking a sip of my coffee,

"Agreed. I was supposed to visit my sister but I don't think that's going to happen," he sighed and I felt bad for him.

"Are you close with her?" I asked.

"Yes, very but I haven't seen her in a while, I was looking forward to the holidays, to be able to see her again," he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I've been away from home a bit too long too. I miss all the traditions and silly stuff we would do," I sighed and he laughed.

"My sister loves to get people with Mistletoe. It's her favorite decorations and she hangs them in the most unexpected places," he said and I was reminded of Alice. God, I missed her.

"I know, I have a friend that likes that too. And my mother she loves to bake cookies, but she doesn't know how. So I have to help her every year. I mean Santa didn't want to eat burnt cookies," I said and he laughed.

"My mother makes the best sugar cookies you can imagine," he said and I smiled. Sugar cookies were my favorite.

"Those are my favorite," I said aloud.

"Mine, too. I love when there warm and you take them out of the oven they just melt in your mouth. There so sweet," he said and I nodded.

"Those were the only cookies I'd leave Santa when I was little," I told him.

"I was a bit more selfish. I'd made him chocolate chip, kept the sugar ones for myself," he laughed.

I couldn't help but feel like I knew that laugh. Somewhere.

An hour went by, maybe more and we just talked. I really wasn't sure how I could be so open and so bold with a stranger but I couldn't shake the feeling I knew him. We laughed a bit more and my heart sped every time he smiled.

Then two flights were called and we both looked up. My heart stopped beating all together. I was suddenly filled with dread and joy. Joy I would be going home I would see Alice and my parents. Joy because my flight wasn't canceled and dread that it wasn't canceled and I would be saying goodbye.

"That's um… that's my flight," I told him and felt my heart sink into my stomach. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. Not yet. Again this flashed some sort of memory.

I was being pulled away from him and he mouthed goodbye.

I felt my stomach turn when I realized this would be that last time I would see him.

"That's mine too," he said but I didn't dare ask him which one he was going to. The one to London or the one to Seattle. I knew he was most likely going to London, because I didn't ever have luck with things going my way.

I didn't ask him because I didn't want to know this would be a finale goodbye.

"Goodbye, Bella. Merry Christmas," he whispered and I nodded.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I said and we went our separate ways.

**X**

"Bella!" I heard my mother's voice call.

"Mom!" I said and hugged her tightly. "Hey baby," she said in my ear. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Close to twelve," she said and I smiled.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Went to pick up her brother. Said she's see you tomorrow," Renee said and I nodded.

"You tired?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yea a little."

"Let's go home. You want to bake cookies before we go to bed?" she whispered in my ear and I laughed. "I'd absolutely love that," I told her and she hugged my shoulders and we walked away.

-

**December 24, 2008**

**-**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed when she opened the door and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed tightly.

"I missed you Ally," I whispered toward her and felt her grip my neck a bit tighter.

"'Kay babe. Let her breathe," I heard a calming voice say and pulled away to see Jasper lean against the wall smiling at me.

"Jasper," I said and ran to give him a hug. He hugged me for a moment then released me.

"God, I missed all of you so much," I said and Alice smiled.

"Hey I want a hug little stranger," a big burly man came into the living room.

"Bella this is Emmett, Emmett Bella," she said and Emmett held his arms open for a hug. I liked him already.

"Didn't you have another brother?" I asked wondering if he had made it. "He's visiting Esme and Carlisle. He'll be over later tonight along with them. Your mom's coming too right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea I came to say high and help, decorate and stuff," I said and she smiled. "Well I already hung the mistletoe and I'm keeping an eyes on you, because you're not moving them," she told me and I widened my eyes.

"I never move you mistletoe, Alice," I said innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea right, come on help me put the star on," she said.

The rest of the night I helped her decorate and soon Esme and Carlisle came, but they weren't accompanied with their son. My mother came over and she managed to drag Charlie over.

I met Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and noticed Emmett and Rose kept getting caught underneath the mistletoe.

The house was lit with lights and soon Alice turned on the music and the couples began to dance.

I excused myself and went out to the deck.

Alice's yard was beautiful truly. Woods surrounded her home and you could see the naked trees covered in robes of white. We would have our yearly snowball fights over out here. The sky was clear and beautiful and the cold nipped my nose and cheeks. My breath blew away from me in a cloud. The wind pulled my hair every once and a while but my thoughts strayed to him. To Edward.

I felt heart broken.

I didn't know why either. It seemed silly, I didn't really know him. He'd kept me company while I waited for my flight and I kept him company. I suddenly wondered if he was spending Christmas Eve with his family, or if he was having a party. If he had a girlfriend he was letting take a sneak at the present he gave her.

I heard the screen door slid open and stood straight turning my head.

"Sorry I didn't know someone was out here," a voice said. I spun around fast hitting the deck railing with my back.

Our eyes met and again I was flooded with memories of dancing and piano music and mistletoe.

"Edward?" I said a bit shocked. He smiled and my heart pounded.

He cleared his throat and I could see red lightening his cheeks.

"Bella," he said in shock and I wasn't sure what impulse made me do it, but I ran toward him and gave him a hug.

He seemed a bit shocked at first but overcame it as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So I take it you're the best friend I just had to meet?" he asked and I blushed. Damn that Alice. "And I take it you're her amazing brother?" I joked back and he laughed.

Just then we heard the piano being played. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Rosalie is taking over my job. Next to me she's the second best player," he explained. "Right Alice said you could play the piano," I said quietly listening to the soft gentle music.

"My favorite instrument," he said quietly and I stared up at him in shock.

"Mine, too and I can't even play it," I laughed.

"I'll make sure to teach you," he promised and my heart continued to pound against my chest. We stood standing in a silence. Not an awkward one, but a peaceful one, where there were no more words to be said.

His eyes traveled up and he smiled making his entire face aglow.

"What?" I asked and he nodded his head upward. I looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the screen door. We were standing directly underneath it. "Mistletoe," he whispered and my heart pounded. His words were so familiar.

"Well look at that," I breathed making another cloud of white form in front of my mouth.

He stepped away a bit and looked me in my arms. "I'm not one to break traditions," he whispered and suddenly it was like we were in a different time. At the back of a house on the porch standing underneath the plant while piano music played from inside the house.

"Neither am I," I said back with confidence, but my cheeks turned bright pink and he smiled as he leaned down and placed his lips to mine.

Warmth flooded my body making me forget that I was cold and my fingers traveled to his hair to hold him there. His lips moved softly against mine and every part of me felt it.

He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he said and I smiled.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I repeated. "We should go back inside," he suggested and I nodded and he took my hand and led me back inside.

Our hearts joined by the mistletoe that Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Explanation:**

_Before i get question let me explain. Bella and Edward met in there past. YES, they want on to marry different people but like i said they fell in love that night. in the FUTURE, they are not married. they are reincarnations and have a whole new life. A whole new start. They are not married in the future, there very young too (like 19 or 20), they were away from home because of college. They do not have any other ties to people. they met and were given a SECOND chance to be together. _

_Sometimes fate has a funny way of showing itself but when your meant to be..._

**

* * *

**

**I am well aware that not everyone celebrates Christmas but I do and for those who do I wanted to write a fanfic to fit the season and to try help get me in the mood. Anyway I hope you like it. I sort of thought about reincarnation a bit so that explains the whole two different time lines. Anyway I liked it and I hope you did. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**Truly Twilightholic-Tanya. **


End file.
